Demigods' Weekly
by DeathToBarbie
Summary: Camp Half Blood's newspaper! Where the juciest and hottest news can be found! I recommend you to read it! *NO LONGER FOR CONTINUATION*
1. Week 1

**The Demigods Weekly**

* * *

><p><strong>Week 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Charlena <strong>

_**Comments:**_

Percy: who/what/where is Charlena?

Annabeth: o.O wow Perce.. I don't know

Clarrise: It's Backendorf and Silena… duh

Percy: ummm… Where's Clarisse? What have you done to her?

Clarrise: *rolls eyes* got a problem with that punk? Huh?

Percy: ummm… n-no sir! I mean ma'am

Clarrise: whimp! :P

Annabeth: Clarrise :( I don't like that comment…

Clarrise: Beat it owl head!

Annabeth: *shrugs*

Thalia: erm… that's sweet about Charlena?

Nico: … I really don't care. Ow! Backendorf's soul smack my head

Percy: ahahaha! Nice one!

Annabeth: Well… anyways, may the gods bless them

Percy: yeah…

* * *

><p><strong>*Love Triangle: Nico, Thalia &amp; Luke<strong>

_**Comments:**_

Thalia: what the? who submitted THIS? :(

Nico: who the he-HADES?

Annabeth: ohhh... so Nico, its true that you have a crush on Thalia.. :3

Nico: STOP! no i dont have a crush on HER! she's a huntress and besides she's my cousin!

Percy: Nico and Thalia kissing on a tree, K-I-S-S- ow! what the? THALIA!

Thalia: want some more kelp headed tuna? huh?

Percy: Bring it on PineCone face!

Annabeth: STOP IT!

Thalia: hmmpph!

Drew: argh! gods... i cant decide what's better! Thalico or Thaluke! help me!

Thalia: aw'cmon! knock it out! besides, Luke's dead and I dont want to remeber the past...

Drew: yeah... oh! THALICO! That's perfect! since Luke's dead and you two are so much alike!

Thalia: *rolls eyes* whatever! but remember, I dont agree on this! peace out ya'll!

* * *

><p><strong>*Percabeth<strong>

_**comments:**_

Thalia: who's that?

Drew: Isn't it obvious? it's Percy and Annabeth put together

Thalia: oh... cute

Drew: IKR! :) highfive!

Piper: awww.. :)

Percy: aw'cmon! dont bring it on public.

Jason: are you denying Annabeth?

Annabeth: *raise an eyebrow*

Percy: no... not like that, I mean its embarrassing! *blush*

Annabeth: no comment

Leo: then why did you commented? XD

Annabeth: *rolls eyes* whatever!

* * *

><p><strong>*Hunger Games<strong>

_**comments:**_

Percy: the WHAT?

Annabeth: It's a novel about games.. a _deadly _game.

Percy: oookay?

Annabeth: argh! Seaweed brain...

Thalia: I read that! the 1st book! it's pretty awesome!

Annabeth: yeah, you look like Katniss Everdeen. Except for the hair :)

Thalia: really? well, she likes arrows and she can use knife. Cool!

Percy: i'm out of place...

Jason: tell me about it...

Leo: seems interesting! i want to read that! Thalia can I barrow your book? :D

Piper: umm... I thought you don't like books? o.0

Leo: umm...

Piper: your just flirting...

Percy: LOL! XD

* * *

><p><strong>*Olympus Xposed: Artemis seen with a boy<strong>

_**comments:**_

Thalia: no... that's rumor..

Percy: really?

Thalia: oh yeah... I think it was a demigod who was lost in the woods

Percy: camp's woods?

Thalia: jeez, no! I mean at California... We helped him

Percy: I thought whenever a _male_ seen you guys doing your hunting will be...

Thalia: turned into a Jackalope? yeah.. well he promised never to tell anybody

Percy: ok :)

* * *

><p><strong>*Nico dumped by Thalia<strong>

_**comments:**_

Nico: ARGH! STOP THE HADES DOING THAT! :( sooooooNOT true..

Thalia: if I ever find out who submitted this article will be fried! I'm not holding back!

Percy: *sniggers*

Thalia: SHUT IT! you kelp headed moro-

Percy: ok-ok! jeez Thalia... cool down.

Thalia: *sigh*

Nico: so stupid.. :(

Thalia: Nico, let's work together... let's find out who's this person...

Nico: yeah, i agree!

Percy: o.0 haha!

Annabeth: wow...

* * *

><p><strong>*Jason &amp; Piper seen together making out <strong>

_**comments:**_

Leo: dude...

Annabeth: I knew it! she did it! Piper did it!

Percy: you knew what?

Annabeth: oh nothing :")

Jason: What the world of Dionysus! that ain't true

Piper: who submitted this? i'm gonna skewer him/her with Katopris. :((

Leo: umm... *giggles*

Thalia: why Leo, that is not very manly at all... I mean the giggling

Leo: erm,, ehem!

Thalia: *rolls ayes* whatever...

Annabeth: hmm.. what could be perfect? JasPer or Jiper?

Percy: you sounded like an Aphrodite child... what happened to you?

Annabeth: shut up!

Lacy: I prefer JasPer... teehee

Mitchelle: Me too...

Piper: ugh! whatever!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: welcome, welcome, welcome to my 1st story... the whole news or whatever you want to call it is inspired by iLGyhs (Olympus Weekly). Sorry for the wrong grammars/spelling.. =)) hope you like it :)**

**Just review/comment your suggestions :)! tnx! **


	2. Week 2

**DISCLAIMER  
><strong>

****_Katniss: Help! Help me! Peeta! _

_ME: shut up girl! or I'll feed you to diff. kinds of mutts_

_Katniss: what do you want from me?_

_ME: do the disclaimer!_

_Katniss: -sigh- fine... The characters and some quotes belong to Mr. Rick Riordan... And may the odds be ever in your favor. DONE!_

_ME: well said Katniss :) off you go now!_

_Katniss: *run through the front door*...*screams*_

_ME: oh I forgot... there's a trackerjacker at the yard.. -sigh- oh well.. ENJOY^^_

* * *

><p><em><em>**WEEK 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Reyna and Leo are now couple<strong>

**_comments:_**

Jason: oh my gods...

Leo: wait-WHAT? Hades, no! that's NOT true!

Jason: good...

Annabeth: Why Jason, jealous much? *giggles*

Jason: no... it's just that...

Annabeth: haha whateves! :)

Leo: EHEM! PEOPLE! BOW TO ME! THAT NEWS IS FALSE AND NOT TRUE. THAT'S ALL! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Piper: haha as if! in your demigod dreams :P

Percy: FALSE and not TRUE? duh... ahahaha

Clarisse: dork

Leo: who? me? no I'm not a dork!

Clarisse: yeah right... put a sock on it!

Leo: *pouts* hmmph!

Chiron: Oh dear, that's not wise Leo. Dating other bloodline of demigod is not wise...

Leo: oh no! Chiron not you too! I dont even know who's this Reyna!

Piper: pffft!

* * *

><p><strong>*Coolness Scale: Percy vs Jason<strong>

_**comments:**_

Piper: hard to judge... hmmm...

Percy: what the?

Jason: not cool

Drew: I choose Jason...

Jason: ummm

Piper: didn't I warned you Drew? come here and let's load you to a catapult!

Jason: warned what?

Piper: oh nothing...

Drew: hmph! dumpster queen!

Piper: shut it Drew! or else...

Annabeth: who submitted this?

THE STOLLS: us! :D

Percy: argh! should've known

Annabeth: I choose Jason :)

Percy: TT~TT the world's against me today! why?

Annabeth: well, Jason is less hesitant and he comes up with good strategies

Percy: what about me?

Annabeth: sometimes you hesitate and sometimes you act without thinking

Percy: thanks! just thanks... forget about me... :(

Leo: Percy's being emo. Cheer up!

Travis: I feel impatient, Conner let's announce the winner?

Conner: sure,..

STOLLS: and the winner is... JASON GRACE, SON OF JUPITER! congrats!

Jason: yay? argh! really dont care

Percy: yeah...

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Annabeth Chase: Jealous at a nymph**

SORRY FOLKS! SEEMS LIKE OUR COMMENT BUTTON'S BEEN DESTROYED. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE BUT WE ARE SURE TO FIX IT! THANKS!

~Demigods' Weekly Management

* * *

><p><strong>*Olympians Xposed: Hephaestus gave Aphrodite a Golden Dove<strong>

_**comments:**_

Piper: awards? Golden Dove awards?

Leo: no, silly! it's a gift

Piper: *rolls eyes* duh,,,

Jason: cool!

Annabeth: must be their wedding anniversary... well good for them

Percy: yeah... Hephaestus's being more passionate

Annabeth: maybe making Ares jealous...

Piper: probably... but that's sweet! isn't it Leo?

Leo: dont mind

Percy: hey Grover! remember the Junkyard of the Gods? the golden tree?

Grover: *smirks* I got a feeling that the dove will find it's new tree...

Piper: seriously? Junkyard of the Gods?

Thalia: brings bad memories

Percy: oh... Bianca and Talos...

Nico: *winced* thanks a lot

Jason: who's Bianca?

Nico: *winced... again* ...

Thalia: Nico's... sister

Piper: why? what happened to her?

Percy: she... died

Leo: so sorry dude

Nico: 's okay...

Leo: about the junkyard...?

Percy: oh right! that's Hephaestus's property. The place where the gods throw their unwanted stuff

Leo: I wanna go there!

Thalia: our advice is don't

Leo: oh... okay

Jason: darn it

Piper: LOL i'm not even interested XD

* * *

><p><strong>*Leo dumped by Thalia<strong>

_**comments:**_

Percy: that's old news...

Annabeth: obviously, she's a hunter

Leo: ouch TT~TT

Jason: told you...

Piper: 's okay Leo... you can meet Reyna

Leo: thanks a lot

Piper: don't sweat it Commander Toolbelt :D

Leo: shut it Beauty Queen :P

Thalia: hmmph!

Jason: erm...

Nico: LOL! hahahahahahahaha

Drew: oh! looks like Nico's happy :)

Thalia: do you want to have your bad hair day?

Drew: how?

Thalia: by zapping you. Wanna try?

Drew: umm... no thanks...

Nico: LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>*Chiron have a date?<strong>

_**comments:**_

Percy: who?

Annabeth: WHAT?

Piper: How?

Leo: where?

Jason: you guys freakin' me out...

Chiron: that's a lie. I haven't left camp since the 2nd Titan war

Drew: disappointment

Percy: anyway... I wonder who made this up?

STOLLS: us! :D

Chiron: great! would you two go to the Big House and meet me there?

STOLLS: ummm... uh oh!

Leo: BUSTED!

Piper: XD see guys in the infirmary!

Travis: Katie help us!

Katie: let me think about it... NO

Percy: ROFLOL!

Annabeth: XD

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for the lovely reviews..**. **I'm really happy about it... and anyways, the disclaimer thing up there, well i'm not a Hunger Games hater.. in fact I LIKE it ;) don't worry it's only a trackerjacker! thanks!**


	3. Week 3

**DISCLAIMER**

_Hey! It's me, DeathToBarbie or simple DTB^^. I don't own the campers and CHB they all belong to Mr. Rick Riordan. I'll try making 3 plots at a day so my loyal reviewers will be satisfied. BTW, Thanks for your lovely reviews I was grinning like crazy when I read them. TNX! R&R! (,,,) (=^_^=) (,,,) ~rawr_

* * *

><p><strong>WEEK 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Coolness Scale: Annabeth vs Piper<strong>

_**comments:**_

Annabeth: choosing this is not wise

Percy: hehe revenge mwahaha!

Annabeth: Percy!

Jason: it's sooooo hard to choose

Leo: yeah men, they're both intelligent

Percy: and beautiful :) but choose Wisegirl ;)

Annabeth: awww :3 Percy that is sooo sweet! but please... knock it out guys! it's not fun comparing people

Piper: yeah I agree. We are unique in our own way. Especially us DEMIGODS

Jason: see... it's like they're like siblings

Thalia: like us :D

Leo: hmmm... I'll choose MYSELF

Piper: *ehem* self *ehem*fish

Leo: admit it Piper I'm waaaay more awesome that you think.. I'm HOT

Percy: LOL and that's saying a lot

Jason: are you the Apollo guys? "I'm hot"..."and that was saying a lot" XD

Conner: way moooore funny that Apollo's haikus

Travis: shhh!

Will: Hey! don't insult our father! and you won't like tasting his wrath

Chiron: oh dear oh my... Apollo's here at the Big House and would like to summon Travis

Conner: see you bro... probably in the infirmary

Travis: HELP! KATIE! HELP! CONNER YOU TRAITOR! TT~TT

Percy: haha LOL XD

Annabeth: Percy! shush!

Percy: what'd I do?

Annabeth: never mind...

* * *

><p><strong>*Tratie<strong>

**_comments:_**

****Percy: another... pairing?

Drew: I dunno

Piper: eeeeek! It's Travis and Katie! are the official couple?

Leo: I never thought that you could be so girly like that

Jason: so... awkward?

Piper: argh! Mom should stop messing with my mind

Drew: makes me wanna puke

Annabeth: eeeeww

Piper: anyways, TRAVIS! KATIE!

Conner: Travis is at the infirmary

Piper: oh...

Katie: what the?

Travis: yo... what the? holy mother of Kronos!

Chiron: If I were you child, I'd watch my mouth especially from Geae

Piper: is it true? is it true? is IT TRUE?

Leo: whoa Piper... getting to active are we? I shouldn't have let you eat the Hershey's

Piper: but they're delicious!

Nico: do you still have some?

Piper: yeah... but I won't give it to you :P

Nico: awww :'( you're so mean!

Piper: suit yourself!

Percy: come on Nico let's buy you some chocolates. Annabeth you coming?

Nico: yay! daddy Kelp had will treat me chocoyate! Is mommy WiseOwl goin?

Piper: ROFLOL

Percy: are you gonna stop teasing or we will cancel it?

Annabeth: I wanna go too... I'm not a mommy! wahh!

Percy: *rolls eyes* great another immature,come now kids! let's have fun in the mall, yay! **(A/N:note d sarcasm)**

* * *

><p><strong>*The Golden Mango<strong>

**_comments:_**

****Drew: I can't forget this prank! my beautiful Gucci dress was torn!

Travis: wow... me too :D one of my fave. pranks! right Conner?

Conner: yeah... it's like Barbies and Kens are going haywire! so fun to watch

Drew:hmmph!

Mitchelle: good thing I didn't join the riot

Lacy: lucky you I got my Chanel bag destroyed! I save my WHOLE allowance for 2 years!

Piper: what happened?

Conner: So anyway, we took this mango and spray painted it gold, right? We wrote: "For the hottest" on it and left it in the Aphrodite cabin while they were at archery class. When they came back, they started fighting over it, trying to figure out which one of them was the hottest. It was so funny. **(A/N: from the interview in Demigod's File)**

Piper: ahahahahahah! I can't hahahahaha! oh my gods! *started to tear up*

Jason: LOL XD

Leo: I know right... *evil grin*

Drew: what?

Leo: oh nothing :D

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy Jackson's Exclusive Picture<strong>

_**comments:**_

Percy: *groans* so much for embarrassment

Annabeth: oooo! I wanna see one

Percy: Annabeth!

Annabeth: what?

Travis: OOOO! I like the one with Percy seems like doing fart sounds and having blue stuff around his face. EPIC!

Conner: mine is when he kissed Rachel at a car... oops!

Annabeth: YOU DID WHAT SEAWEED BRAIN?

Percy: she kissed me before I can even react and I didn't even know there was a picture of us!

Annabeth: OOH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU

Percy: CONNER! TRAVIS! I'm gonna drown you to Hades!

Nico: hey! what did dad do to get involve here?

Travis: help! Drooooooownninnng! wwadsrfdsffdsdh!

Conner: sdsdgfhgfg! *gasped* help-sdfdfad us!

Clarisse: darn! I missed that! anyway here you go Annie... the pics of KelpHead Tuna.

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy Jackson became 100% neat fre<strong>**ak**

_**comments:**_

Grover: *gasp* where's Percy? what have you done to my Best friend?

Percy: hey! i'm not that neat freak like the A-children

Drew: hey! watch what your saying!

Percy: yeah right!

Piper: So that charm speak worked?

Percy: no it hadn't I was listening at my Ipod while you're talking :P

Piper: darn it!

Tyson: yay! Percy cleaned rainbow ponies :)

Percy: ya betcha big guy!

Annabeth: I'm so proud of you Seaweed brain! For being such a nice brother

Percy: glad you're proud :D

Annabeth: np

* * *

><p><strong>*Nico Di <strong>**Angelo caught wearing a white shirt**

_**comments:**_

Nico: huh! stupid Stolls!

THE STOLLS: haha XD

Percy: *smirk* they replaced your clothes with white?

Nico: darn right!

Thalia: aww little emo got upset

Nico: STOP! or I'll summon my servants

Thalia: when did you have your servants?

Nico: since I claimed myself as a Ghost King :P

Jake(Mason): little... nemo?

Thalia: EMO. E-M-O

Nico: I'm not an emo!

Thalia: oh I believe you (SARCASM ALERT)

Conner: little nemo reminds me of...

Travis: Little Mermaid XD ARIEL!

Piper: Percy, that means Ariel is your step-nice

Percy: umm... o.O

THE STOLLS: hahahah!

Percy: :[

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: yeah! i'm done the week 3 tom. will be week 4-6 as a special treat :P again I don't own PJO and HoO oh! and also Little Mermaid, Finding nemo and the clothing lines... DO YOU THINK I"M THAT RICH? XD they all belong to their rightful owners... :) R&R! LOVE YA!_**

**~DTB**

can I ask a fave? can you please see my tumblr? tnx :) JUST REMOVE THE SPACES:

deathtobarbie . tumblr . com

TY! 3


	4. Author's ApologyNote

**Author's Note**

**Hello! (dodge the apple) hey! whoa! slow down folks! i'm sorry for not updating though I promised 2 days ago to update quickly. Well the reason is I got sprained from a stupid prank by my friggin' cousin so I got to rest for 2 days. I'm very very very sorry :( please forgive me... TNX!**

**I Love You guys!**

**~DTB22  
><strong>


	5. Week 4

**DISCLAIMER**

_I'm back! woot! stupid ankle! anyways any of the content there that you would see (characters, etc.) doesn't belong to m_e, _they belong to their respective owners. Tnx :)_

* * *

><p><strong>WEEK 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy passed all of his exams at school<strong>

_**comments:**_

Annabeth: .gods! Percy let's celebrate!

Mr. D: Hoora Mr. Perry! now can I go back to sleep?

Piper: *ehem* impossible *ehem*

Mr. D: you there defy me young lady?

Piper: n-no sir! absolutely no sir! now if you'll excuse me...

Mr. D: harummph!

Leo: really, PERRY :D

Percy: okay guys, no laughing at me now. haha! I passed! yeah that's right

Thalia: probably used that mist to help him pass

Percy: i don't even know how to do that but you have given me an idea.. mwahahahaha!

Nico: THALIA! you just gave him my idea

Thalia: what? I didn't know his actually going for it

Nico: ~sigh~ okay

Chiron: Nico, Percy...

Nico&Percy: uh oh...

Chiron: Mist is only used in time of severe case

Percy: but having exams are severe case

Thalia: for once I agree but I don't go to school now :P

Nico: yes Mr. Sir Chiron

Chiron: good

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Half-Blood's Beauty Pageant<strong>

_**comments:**_

Chiron: I recommend female demigods to join. Each cabin will have a representative and whoever won will have their cabin a special treatment

Drew: oh goody! I'm joining! I'm the representative for Aphrodite Cabin! I'm sooo totally gonna win :)

Jason: *ehem* do your cabin agree?

Leo: Oh Pipes! join this!

Piper: no way! na uh! in your dreams Commander Tool Belt!

Leo: ...

Jason LOL

Percy: Chiron who'll be the judge/s

Chiron: There's Mr. D, myself and If you would agree, Jason and Percy

Percy: yeah sure! new experience

Jason: totally!

DEMETER CABIN: we choose Katie!

Katie: guys!

Miranda: c'mon Katie, we know you're beautiful, smart AND talented so you'll be our representative

Katie: er... fine

DEMETER CABIN: yay! hooray! 3 cheers for Katie!

Malcolm: we choose Annabeth right guys?

ATHENA CABIN: yeah sure we do

Annabeth: WHAT?

Percy: c'mon wise girl...

Annabeth: PERCY!

APHRODITE CABIN: we choose Piper!

Leo: see Beauty Queen

Piper: Leo! guys!

Drew: WHAT? how about me I'm beautiful

Mitchelle: I'm sorry Drew but your charmspeak's not gonna work on us because... we're typing

Jason: yeah...

Lacy: so Piper, let's talk about this later ok?

Piper: ~sigh~ fine

Leo: *nudge nudge* hey Jason, Piper's joining

Piper: LEO! I'm gonna get you for that!

Jason: LEO!

Thalia: ahaha! calm now little brother

Jason: sis!

Percy: I wonder... who'll be joining for Ares cabin?

ARES CABIN: Clarisse! Clarisse!

Clarisse: don't you dare say a word

Chiron: erm... so here's the contestant: Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Dionysus and Hades cabin will not participate.

Demeter: Katie Gradner

Hermes: Vanessa Wang

Ares: Clarisse La Rue

Athena: Annabeth Chase

Apollo: Katrina Anne

Aphrodite: Piper McLEan

Hephaestus: Jerica Hermsphire

Artemis: Thalia Grace

Iris: Nikita Jones

Hypnos: Ivory Davidson

Nemesis: Cleandrea Law

Nike: Lucy Starfillia

Hebe: Elisa Dy

Tyche: Teressa Lue

Hecate: Lou Ellen

that is all... Good luck participants!

Leo: woooh! go Jerica!

Jason: Thalia?

Thalia: argh! The hunters are very persuasive the really signed me up!

Jason: then, good luck sis!

Percy: GOOD LUCK ANNABETH! IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! WOOOHOOO! ANNABETH RULES! TEAM ANNABETH

Travis: so much for supporting spirit!

Annabeth: Percy!

Chiron: oh I forgot this event is tonight so prepare

Piper: what?

Lacy: hurry Piper! we have to pick a at least 3 dresses, one swimsuit

Piper: whoa!

Mitchelle: I'm going to Olympus, I gotta tell mom about this

Lacy: good Idea!

Drew: I hope you'll lose!

Lacy: hmmph! Insecure!

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Annabeth Chase won the pageant **

_**comments:**_

Piper: Congratulations Annabeth :D good job

Percy: THAT'S MY ANNABETH! SHE WON! wohhooooooooo! YOU ROCK!

Annabeth: Percy! seriously?

Percy: hey! I'm supporting you now! wohhooo!

Leo: so... um Chiron can I see the results please?

Chiron: sure...

Grand winner: Annabeth Chase

1st runner up: Piper McLean

2nd runner up: Thalia Grace

3rd runner up: Katie Gardner

4th runner up: Clarisse La Rue

that's all! Congratulations winners!

Jason: I'm proud of you sis and Pipes!

Thalia: erm... thanks Jason :)

Piper: thanks Sparky :D

Leo: Sparky? o.0

Piper: oh it's my nickname for him

Leo: right...

Piper: LEO! you want a permanent make up?

Connor: cool I want a product!

Piper: well, you can buy it for 10 drachmas

Travis: expensive!

Piper: what ever... it's magical and it lasts for a month

Leo: um... I swear i'll never mess up at you again

Piper: good glad you know

Jason: XD

* * *

><p><strong>*Olympus Xposed: Her<strong>**a learned how to dougie**

_**comments:**_

Percy: .freakin'.hades! IT'S APOCALYPSE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Annabeth: what the?

Nico: *gasp* APOCALYPSE!

Percy: LET"S HIDE AT TARTARUS!

Annabeth: Percy you're over reacting!

Jason: insanity... is... all... around...! it's... the... end... of... the... world!

Piper: um, Jason? you alright? you seem broken

Leo: Tia Callida! I wanna learn how to dougie! teach me how to dougie!

Thalia: THE WORLD IS AGAINST US NOW!

Percy: the INSANITY IS EVERYWHERE! help!

Annabeth: ~sigh~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so guys... there you go^^ I'm glad i am able to type now.. phew! hope you liked it... and still I'm very sorry...**

**Some of the names there is all made it up, that means I only own the odd names. The rest are from their respective owners. TNX :)**


	6. GOODBYE READERS! for now :

**Hi guys! Unfortunately Week 4 is the last chapter. I'm very very sorry! Im going to have a vacation for 3 weeks? 2 weeks? I'm not sure but I promise that I will think of story for you guys... tnx for all the reviews! I really appreciate it... Thank you very much!**

**But before I leave I'll show you a song. I can't help myself :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Forget<strong>

**~Demi Lovato**

**Did you forget that I was even alive?  
>Did you forget everything we ever had?<br>Did you forget, did you forget about me?**

**Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
>Did you forget we were feeling inside?<br>Now I'm left to forget about us**

**But somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song, you can't forget it**

**So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
>Did you regret ever holding my hand?<br>Never again, please don't forget, don't forget**

**We had it all, we were just about to fall  
>Even more in love, than we were before<br>I won't forget, I won't forget about us**

**But somewhere we went wrong**  
><strong>We were once so strong<strong>  
><strong>Our love is like a song you can't forget it<strong>

**Somewhere we went wrong**  
><strong>We were once so strong<strong>  
><strong>Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all<strong>

**And at last all the pictures have been burned**  
><strong>And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned<strong>  
><strong>I won't forget, please don?t forget us<strong>

**Somewhere we went wrong**  
><strong>Our love is like a song but you won't sing along<strong>  
><strong>You've forgotten about us<strong>  
><strong>Don't forget<strong>

* * *

><p>I find perfect for PERCABETH during Heroes Of Olympus especially The Lost Hero. You wanna see how it goes? type at youtube "Percbaeth Darkest Hours" you'll cry, I bet :)<p>

Can't wait for MoA! hurry up Mr. RR! and i gotta but Demigod Diaries :) wohoo!

I LOVE YOU GUYS! PEACE OUT YA"LL! :D


	7. I'M BACK! :3

**Hello hello! I'm Thalia Grace...**

**Nawwww! Just kidding! but I'm her #1 fan! haha anyways I'm back! Unfortunately/Fortunately the vacation is canceled... okay now... no need to celebrate ;) I'm going to continue Demigods' Weekly :)**

**Any moment I'm going to post it so... hope you'll wait :)**

**Sincerely and truly yours,**

**~DTB**

_PS: Thanks for all the reviews that's the other reason for me to continue this... I love ya guys! :D_


	8. WEEK 5 :

**I know that you know that Mr. Rick Riordan owns it all :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Week 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Rachel Dare announced a prophecy during Science class<strong>

_**comments:**_

Rachel: hey!

Percy: ...

Rachel: PERCY!

Percy:... hahahahahahahahahaha! what's the prophecy?

Rachel: well... it's not important... umm

_Someone stole a glass of gas,_

_Teacher looked real mad at class,_

_To find this thief_

_One shall eat a beef_

_Before helium reaction start_

_To prevent the deadly fart_

__Percy: .GODS! i cant- hahahahahha- breath- hahahahaha!

Annabeth: what the?

Thalia: ooooookay... I think someone stole you helium that made the teacher angry and you have to eat a beef?

Piper: XD epic!

Leo: "to prevent the deadly fart" reaction of helium?

Rachel: I really don't know! I wasn't paying attention...

Jason: I- *gasped*- my stomach-hahahahahaha-hurts!

Travis: Connor...

Connor: you thinkin' what I thinkin'?

Travis: Demeter?

Katie: Travis... :(

Connor: aw c'mon!

Travis: c'mon Katie... I know you love me... huh...

Leo: *pukes* help!

Piper: so much for lovey dovey...

Katie: TRAVIS! OUT OF HERMES CABIN. NOW.

Connor: good luck bro... you'll need it

Katie: you too Connor! now!

Drew: too doo loo :D

Piper: eurgh!

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**A Mysterious Magical Person with glasses found outside the borders**

_**comments:**_

Thalia: Is that... no way!

Percy: who might be that?

Annabeth: HP duh!

Percy:... HP?

Piper: Harry Potter...? it can't be!

Thalia: I know, he lives at England!

Percy: oh! I invited him I thought he can see through the mist

Chiron: he can, child... he almost killed Peleus if Jason hadn't save him

Jason: he seems... weird with a wand

Percy: I didn't even get his message...

Miranda: um... Chiron...

Chiron: yes ?

Miranda: he left the infirmary

Chiron: WHAT?

Miranda: he was mumbling about a cloak, invisibility and Ginny... IDK

Chiron: well, I hope the mist helped

Annabeth: yeah...

* * *

><p><strong>*Reyna from <strong>**Camp Jupiter will pay a visit at Camp Half-Blood  
><strong>

Jason: Reyna? when?

Chiron: tomorrow

Piper: great

Percy: I wish Hazel and Frank would come too

Chiron: still not clear Percy

Percy: oh...

Annabeth: cheer up Percy!

Rachel: is Octavian coming

Percy: please no please no

Chiron: sorry Rachel but no he is left guarding the other camp... fortunately

Percy: see even Chiron sense it!

Rachel: *sigh* fine

Percy: :D

* * *

><p><strong>Done :) sorry It's short... I lost my notes... and i'll find it as soon as possible :)) tnx! R&amp;R<br>**


	9. Week 6

**I'm**** back and still haven't find my notes :( well anyways another chapter for you! Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! Love it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, do I look like Mr. Riordan to you? Besides, I'm only 12 years old!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Week 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Olympus Xposed: Pothena<strong>

**_comments:_**

****Percy: I got a feeling that's Poseidon and Athena...

Annabeth: NOOOOO! no! no! no!

Percy: so I'm right?

Annabeth: duh!

Percy: WHY HADES? WHY? WHY? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *screams in agony*

Drew: awww

Piper: Mom's doing...

Leo: ya think?

Malcolm: *gasped* MOM and POSEIDON? are effing kidding me? IMPOSSIBLE!

Tyson: Amphitrite is making me nervous

Percy: see? that's why they CAN'T date... and besides me and Annabeth...

Annabeth: totally

Poseidon: children! calm down! That is all FALSE

Percy: father? how did you got here?

Poseidon: Oh Chiron let us

Athena: For once and never in my IMMORTAL life... I agree with Poseidon

Annabeth: mother...

Athena: This is all Aphrodite's doing... anyway we're out!

Poseidon: bye son... Have fun with your puberty!

Percy: DAD!

Poseidon: just kidding! Ok bye!

Percy: gods...

Travis: LOL

Connor: XD

Percy: shut up!

* * *

><p><strong>*Gods gave "the talk" to their children<strong>

_**comments: **_

Piper: UGH!

Leo: double UGH!

Jason: I hate that!

Percy: all of us do!

Annabeth: they're humiliating us!

Drew: I agree

Clarisse: That is worse than losing a fight!

Nyssa: I didn't have a good sleep last night... nightmares about that

Leo: even little Harley has to listen!

Travis: That was the WORST toruture!

Malcolm: ... Capital E-E-E-E-E-W

Thalia: haha!

Annabeth: Lucky you :(

Thalia: Lady Artemis don't need the "talk"

Percy: As Annabeth said... 'Lucky you'

* * *

><p><strong>* Camp Half-Blood Sing-Along Night<strong>

Chiron: That will be tonight at the Amphitheater and our hosts are Apollo... Good luck!

Percy: yay! note the sarcasm

Annabeth: Chiron... don't let Percy sing...

Percy: HEY! I find it offending. I will never sing I don't need to be told

Annabeth: yeah yeah

APOLLO CABIN: yay!

Leo: of course they would like it... They're Apollo's children

Percy: naaaw! They're Hades's children... again, note the sarcasm

Annabeth: PERCY!

Leo: not cool dude

Thalia: can the Hunters come too?

Chiron: Of course

Thalia: nice!

Drew: so... Nico... what are you singing?

Nico: stay away! I'm not even participating!

Drew: don't be like that!

Nico: argggh! I don't like you okay? I don't like people who think they're soooooo beautiful

Piper: *cough* dumped *cough*

Leo: smooth

Drew: *gasped*

Jason: you deserved that

Percy: Nice Nikky er- Nico!

Nico: don't call me that!

Percy: :P

Nico: :(

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I know it's short... sorry! Tnx for all the reviews!<strong>

~DTB


	10. Week 7

**I'm not Mr. Riordan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Week 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeth Chase unveil her secret talent<strong>

_**comments:**_

Annabeth: *gasped* how there you make it a headline!

Percy: Don't be so shy Annabeth, your singing is soooooooooooo so so so so GOOD :D

Piper: awwww Percy! that's sweet

Leo: OMGs! Mini Aphrodite Alert!

Piper: Shut Up Flame Kaiser!

Leo: Flame Kaiser? What the heck is a Flame Kaiser

Piper: it's from an anime... oh! Never mind

Leo: :P

Jason: Annabeth's singing is better than the Apollo kids *cue thunder*

Michael: watch it!

Jason: okay, okay... jeez

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy Jackson's Birth date: REVEALED <strong>

_**comments:**_

Annabeth: August 18th haha and also our Anniversary

Piper: yo Perce! don't forget to invite us ;)

Percy: okay okay

Travis: *sigh* We want to know more :) Where do you live Percy?

Connor: yeah tell us :D

Percy: ummm... by the way that you look... no

Piper: aw c'mon how can we go to your birthday?

Percy: *sigh* Upper East Side, Manhattan, NYC. Satisfied?

Travis: yeah!

Piper: tnx!

Percy: yeah no problem

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so so so so so SORRY everyone :( I really can't find my notes... I have no ideas to use but let's hope that tomorrow i'll find it... tnx for understanding and the reviews :)<strong>

**And also don't forget my other stories:**

***TRAITIE MOMENTS**

***Sent to Read: The Last Olympian**

_tnx :D_


End file.
